Rafflesia
Made by: CF3 Rafflesia is Citron's plant. Rafflesia is from the Chinese version of Plants VS. Zombies 2: It's about time unlocked in the Frostbite Caves. Rafflesia can attack by zombies by shooting explosive bubbles that slowly make their way towards the zombies. Appearance Rafflesia has five red petals with yellow spots surrounding the place where he blows his bubbles. The place where he blows his bubbles is a tan color and there is also a hole for the bubbles to come out of. Rafflesia also has blue eyes that also looks like hes quite tired. Rafflesia is from the chinese version of PVZ2. Personality Rafflesia enjoy's being around other people. He enjoys to show them his cool bubbles he blows, though some think hes trying to show off. Rafflesia tends to get tired easily due to him always being at the park, since he works there as a part time job. Powers Rafflesia can fire bubbles that can seek out random zombies on the screen and do heavy damage when they explode. Its attack usually consists of slowly producing spores that travel across the lawn and blow up groups of zombies. Rafflesia is a powerful plant but takes time to fire the spores. Plant Food ability When fed with Plant Food, it releases spores that go on random tiles and explode, killing anything that is on those tiles. Rafflesia's plant food is powerful and is good to use as it can kill a lot of powerful zombies, though the spores still travel quite slowly and it is not recommended to use if your about to die. Friends Rafflesia has many friends but doesn't talk to them often due to him usually being at the park, fighting zombies or sleeping. Rafflesia's friends do consist of Whirlwind Acorn, Pepper-pult, Rotobaga, and many other Frostbite Caves plants. Rafflesia does spend lots of his time with Whirlwind Acorn due to them being very good friends. Hobbies Rafflesia spends most of his time at the part due to him being an employee. Rafflesia is usually supposed to be the one in charge of the balloons. Besides being a park employee, Rafflesia tends to fight zombies often as his primary job and usually hes sleeping after a long day of work. Trivia *Rafflesia is also from Plants VS. Zombies: Dimension Suspension, similar to Whirlwind Acorn. *Rafflesia is usually surrounded by "children". Almanac Special: It attacks the rearmost zombie |description = Rafflesia is one of the park employees that children love the most. Wherever he is will be surrounded by children. He likes this feeling. "I blow the best bubbles! The children all love to see me blow bubbles!" He says that when he introduces himself to others. What he doesn't know is that while the others are nodding and smiling, most of them are confused: Isn't Rafflesia the one that's in charge of selling balloons? }} Gallery HDRafflesia.png|HD Rafflesia HDRafflesiaWithCostume.png|Costumed Rafflesia RafflesiaPlantFood1.png|Plant food stage 1 RafflesiaPlantFood2.png|Plant Food stage 2 RafflesiaPlantFood3.png|Plant Food stage 3 RafflesiaDance.png|Dancing from Sunflower Singer. Rafflesia Seed Packet.png|Rafflesia's seed packet in the Chinese version Rafflesia Puzzle Piece.png|Rafflesia's puzzle piece Rafflesia in the Map.PNG|As seen on the map of Frostbite Caves Chinese Frostbite Caves Loading Screen.PNG|Rafflesia as seen on the loading screen of the Chinese version of PVZ2. Quotes *"I blow the best bubbles!" *"I'm tired..." *"I've won a blowing victory!" *"I lost? Well thats bad." *"Can I go home now?" Category:Plants Category:Characters Category:Citronfire3's Characters Category:CitronFire3's Plants